The Open Door
by Hiddeninsnow
Summary: The story of a Mary Sue in the world of Repo, A.K.A.: one big parody of the infamous "My Immortal" fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

**(Please read the "My Immortal" fan fic (You can find it through Google) so that you're reading this actually thinking I'm taking myself seriously, you'll know better.) **

Chapter 1

O hai thar. Me ish Melanie Ivory Sophia Colle'en Amanduh Franco. I are a fan of spice girls (tat's how I got me name, from scary and sportee) and I have long ivory hair that runs low to meh muffin top. I ain't no related to Jams Franco, tho I wish since hes a total sexii hotti. I is the only survivor in my circle of famile of the n.o.s sicknezz tat went around. I has pale skin cuz im a goff junkee, since i wuv z so much. I has had surjury perf0rmed on my since I was 14 and I wuvv z so much tat I chagrin whenaver some1 gives it 2 me, cuz I wuv them then so much and they be up in my bidness and z is my fav thing other than jeanco's hot topic selection of oragns. I was wearing the typical goff look (black and pale everyting). I are walking outside geneCO and i gave the middle finger to that prep rapeist Pavi largo.

"Hey Melanie!" called out a huzky growll, I looked up. It was………… *drumroll*….the Grave robber!

"Wassup Grave robber?" I asked.

"Notin' much, just tat prep Amber up in my bidness,"

But then, I heard my bffaes call for my ID and I had to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Teh nect day I work up in my bathroom. It was pissing rain n snow again. I opened my door and pressed a zgun into meh body, ingecting z into my pale, goff bod. I got outta this bathrrom and and got meh usual unesmble: black everything: black callots, black brassures and an black Maralynn Mansen tee shirtt. I put my uber long mysterious black (get it? Cuz everythins black!) hair into goff tails tat made me look ttly goff and not like a PEP!

Meh friend, Willow Isabe'lla Rachel Hannah Diablo Tara Eliza Beth Mag Kriss Krisss Stephanie Way (TATS U PAIGE!!!) chagrined when she soo meh hawtness and looked bac at meh sexii marylen mansenm shirt.

"OMFG I saw u talkin 2 Grave robber yesterday!!!!!!" willow screamed, excited for a reason I didn't knew

"Ya? Soo? " I asked, chagrining

"Doo u like Grave robber?' she asked, chagrining largely.

"No, i dont! I HATE U WILLLOH! U ALWAYS STAT RUMERS!" i ran away crying from the former fiend. she collidd wit Grave robber

"Hi" he husked out thru his lps

"hi" I replied sexily, tryng 2 look sexier then willoh.

"Guess wat'

"WAT?!"

"Wel, Whole & NIN r havng an concert in sant (how do u spell ths?) square" he said husikly

"OH. M. FEE.. GOD!" i cumed in meh collets. I wuv nin n whole. They r m fav bands

"I se u came…ill take tat as a yes 2 u cuming wit me 2 tat concert"

I cam once again


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

On the night of the big concert with, SQUEEEEE, Grave rober, I put on meh specal occansion goff outfit: black lether skortdress, an black corsit an d a black NIN tee-shirt. i slipped into sexii blacc fishnits, wich I literally slipped into sinc im soooo fit n slim, I interjected z in2 meh bod and felt depresed than contint. I cut my rists to se teh blood flow n did my typical goffick make up and listined 2 Whole while doin so. i ttly was being goff as I red a gosepumps bok and panting my fingers BLACK CUZ IM GOFF!

I drank black lipstick and foundition, not put tat on since im perfectly pale. I looked to my left and suddenly saw…………..GRAVE ROBBER!

"BAHHHHHHHHH!~!!!!!1111" I screamed in a depresed ton.

"Hi Melanie," he husked in his typical dark, totally goffick, voice.

"Hi Grav Rober" I said back. We walked into his black porsce and droove away. on teh way we blasstid Whole and NIN and MCR. We both did z and mad fun of tat STUPED PREP ambur. We got thar in five mins since Grave robbers car sped to 100 miles p hr. We hoped in2 the mosh pet and jumpid up n down as we jammed to NIN.

"I WANTS 2 WUV U LIKA ANIMAL!" I screamed in a, of couse, depresed ton.

"there is no u, only me

there is no u, only me

there is no u, there is only

only, only, only only only" sang Tent (i dont own teh lyric 2 tat son)

"Trent is soooooo hawt," I said to Grave robber, i pointed 2 him and he sung, filling teh field with his sexiii hawtness.

Suddenly……..Grave rober felt depresed.

"What's wong?" I asked as I moshed my bootee on2 him.

"I dont wuv him mo than u, ur hawtter than the amazing hawt Trent,"

"BACK OFF FROM MY WOMAN MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled a random goer, she handed trent an I o u n jumped on2 the stag, moshin him.

"u think im hawter than Tent?" Grav erober asked chagriningly and he put his around meh wasit all protentive and shite

Teh concert was AWESOME!!!!!!!1 I had an UHMAZING tim, so did Grave robber. After teh concert, we drank some alkeehol and got Tent and Courtnees autograafs and got Whole/NIN tees. Grabe robber and I crawaled back in2 the prosche and drewve off butt Grave rober didnt go back 2 meh place, instead he drewve the prosche in2……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. Teh Grave yerd.s


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"GRAV ROBER!!!1" I shouted.

"Wat teh hel u doing?!??" I axed angrily

"Melaine?" he husked

"WAT?!" i angrly shouted.

Grve robber closed in o nme extraclose and I looked in2 his goffick topaz red is. Grave robbr moved on2 me and we fell onto a tombstoone ad he kise'd on to pof ti teh tom stoned. Grave rober kised me passionately. Grav robe rtook his shirt off and i squeald at his sexii hawt bod and abbs and I trid 2 tak meh shirt off 2 but Grave rober said no no no lik Amy wino.

We crawaled on2 a tree and kissed sexiileely, i sang for him to com up and breggak meh in and he almost did until…

"WAT R U DOING U DUMBAZZEZ?!!!!!"

It was………………………………………………………………………………Rotti largo1.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Roti largoo mad Grave rober n i follo whim. He kept spoutng at use angrely

"U 50 Cent fools!" he shouted.

I startd 2 cri trs of z dow nmy pallid facid. Grav Rober comfort me. When we made in2 GENEcow towerz Rote larog toke us 2 Pavee largo and Professer Jewpidtur Lily Rojo Emilie Janis Rosealynne Louisiana Cory Joanne Emily Emma Em Emmanuelle Dumbledore boff lookd vry angery.

"Theah was has first baze in the Grav eyerd!" he yelled in a fureous ton.

"You ungratfull little TERDS!" Jupitur bellohed.

"How dar u!" demandd Pavee

And then, the singl gratest thing happen'd: Grav Robbr shrieked "CUZ I WUV MELANIE IVoReE SOPEeUH COLL'EEN AMANDUH FANCO!"

Evry1 ws quet. Rotee and jEwpiter stil looked pised but Pavee said "Fynn. Very wel. U may leaf."

Grave rober and I went away whil teh geneCO heds stired.

"Are u OK melaine?" grave Robber asked me softlee.

"I am I am,' I lied. I went 2 teh bus stp n taped my fet waiting for teh nex tbus 2 cam. When i turnd ard I saw Gave rober standing. He comenced singng of "Closer" by NIN and I chagirned. We huged and kised and after tat, we said our goodbyres and each went hom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Teh nex day I woke up in meh bqth room. I pu t on meh usual black everyting and a matching makeup emsble of white foundalamtion n black lip stick and a couple skull stud s iboguht from hot topic. I died meh hair an even darkr black wich I discver d in a z haze.

In the kithen, i at sum shil os with a cup of melt'd z insthead of mlk. Suddenly, a male hip bipmed in2 me and splld my z.

"Pig farmr!" I spooted angrly. I loked and saw willos bf Kurt Dante Oggrrr Chocula Darrien Gregery Gerard Bryan Havok. He had an unsemble of black everyting 2 and he had so much eyeliner i was droling and also blak llip[ sitkc so muc, i needed him. He was sooo sexxii tat he made Tent razor lok like TAT AWFUL PREP BRADD PIT! A calm went all ova meh bod n I panted.

"Im so sowwy," he said in a irreistably calm, shy, sorwy voice.

"Tats alright" I blue of.

"Hi, im Kurt but most call me by meh midle nam Dantee," he said.

"Y?" I interjected

"Cuz i love fire," he chagrined.

"ORLY?" I hooted

"mmhmm" he whimprd.

"Ya" I chagrined.

We sat n' toldk for a wihle. Then willo com up behind m en tol me tat Grave rober was waitin outside for me wit a surprise. I went away 2 find him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grav rober held or pal walt hands w/ black nails as we wentz upstair. I was wearing my typical ensembl; blac everytang. I loked at willo and curt, they both looked depresed but Kurt moreso since hes meh secret booo. I went upstais w/ Grave rober. We wentz in2 meh bathroom and lokked teh door n.

[A/N: This reel was misplaced, but the next isn't! I apologize for this inconvenience.]

"Oh, Grave robber, tat was awesomo!" i screamed after he pulled out the muffins. He smirked goffly and put a batcc of cupcaches in2 teh oven when a pic sliped outta his pocet.

I was srzly furous.

"You ungreatful lil' terd!" i shouted angerly, jumping on2 teh table.

"No! no! u dont understan!" Grav robber pleaded, but I new too much.

"No, u dumbbum! U probably has stds anyWays!" I belowed.

I put my GOFFICK bots in a huf and stumped out. Grave rober ran out even tho his apron was still on. His fro was outta control but I was to mad 2 care. I stomped and loked at Willo and Curt with much pisedness.

"YOU SOOK AMI!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Everi1 stared at meh and than Grav erobber come down evne tho his apron was stil on n stard begin me 2 forgivness.

"Melaine, its not wat u think!" grave robber spouted wit chagrin.

I stomped out n run chagrinly out of her. I loked and saw my frinend Courtnee Luv (tats rite, im friends wit courtnee since she luved my goffick styli so muc) and hoped in2 her car. She loked so hawt now tat she ditched her usual look for a goffick lok of black everything. She even converted 2 Satinism, tats how much she wuvvs meh.

"Come back, melaine!" Willow called out, I ignored her.

"wats goin on mellanin?" courtneee wasked.

"look at this" I handed her the book of Grave rober, Willo and Kurt all seeking amy together and Courteny gasped.

"But Im not seeking amy with them anymore!" Grave rober clled out.

"yeah right! U all are ungreatfull lil terds!" I screamed, courtney started the car and we drewve away in2 the city. I brust in2 tears, becuz of this PREP drama.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I was so upsetted at Grave robber for seeking amy wit willow and Kurt, I began to cry next to Courtney as she stoped the car in front of Santarium Square.

All of a suddenly, a lemon named Liz hit our car. We loked up and saw a group of pised looking preps. They all loked the same. They were…………………………………………………………………………………NIN h8ers.

"No!" I shouted in a scarred voice, the NIN h9ers threw more lemons at courtnee's car. Yet, they slices our tires so we couldn't run.

"Goff life!" Courteny screamed, grabing a gon and shoting some of them down.

"NIN never! Skippy Puppy 4ever!" they shouted, throwing more and mo lemons at the car. Suddenly, they was all shot down by………………..rottee largo.

"Mealine! U must kil teh Grav erober!" Rotee yeled.

"No, mr largo!" I yeled bac.

Rottee gayve me an gone. "No, I cant kil Grav rober!"

Rottee gayve me a 'Did u get baned in tehh had as a bb" look n cruely sniped "If u dont kil the Grav rober. Then teh world shal end!"

I colapsed becuz I just made a masive bowell movement in meh black Jeans.

I wook up so scared, tat I didn't see Grave rober suddenly apear.

"Meaine!" "Hi!

"Hi" I said back, his face with in a grosed version of its typical smirk becuz of the mes I mad.

"Are u ok?" he asked.

"No" I answered.

"Im sry I sook ami wit ur bff and her bf, wat hapend 2 courtnee luv?" he expelled.

"Idk….lets just go," I said all depresed. We wentz bac 2 meh place togever makin' out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I was rly scarred bout Rottee al day. I was even upset whent I want 2 rehearsals w/ my GOFFICK blody metal band The Op'ra-Kilers. People say tat we sound just like MCR, NIN, Whole, Marlyn Mansen, Skippy Puppy and the Z-Whores. The ofer band membhers r Willow, Grav rober, Curt, blind Mag (tho we called her Raven now. She has incredibly lon black hair w/ blod red streaks) and Louegee. Grave rober was busy geting z from the corpses of teh victums of teh Midnight Sun War of 2012 and Curt was getting a new nose.

We was songing an cover of 'Wannabe' and at teh end of teh son, I sudenlee brust in2 trears.

"Melaine! R u OK!?!?" Willo asked in a conceted tune.

"WAT DO U THINK!" I snaped angrily. And then I said. "Well, Rottee came 2 me and teh old cot told me 2 kill Grav rober!! But I cants kill him, cuz hes hawt and so, so, so sexxii, even if he did sek Ami wit u n Kurt. But if I dont kil Grav rober, than teh world wil end," I brust in2 tears.

"Sounds like ur seeking lucy in the sky w/ diamonds," Willow murmured.

"Wat was tat?" I asked, still criing. Sudenly, Grav rober poped out and snarled at me.

"Y didnt u tel me?1 U PREP!!!" Grave rober showted.

I cry'd n cry'd after he left and until Kurt comed back, his nose was now smaler and his hair was birght blond.

"What's goin' on?" Curt asked. I said noting and so the band prcaticed for nother hour until Profssor Jewpiter Dumbuledore come'd in a fury.

"WHAT HAVE U DONE!!!" she spouted, holdin' her precious anteter in her arms. "Melaine, ur b/f was found ded outside meh anteters house, Suzy had 2 eat teh pancak make up of of his fac 2 ID him,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"NOA!" I screemed. I was horrified! Willo tried 2 comfort meh but I told her 2 go farm pigs and I ran in2 my rom crying. Jupittur tryd 2 comfort me as wel but I called her a prep and she stabed louigi and left after her anteater ate him hole.

Blood poored out of my is as I destroyed meh bathroom. I put a MCR song at ful blasst and thought bad thoughts about waning 2 kill mehself. I grew out of these thoawthgs and dressed in black everything. I loked out meh window and screened. It was…………………PAVEE! He was taping me! And that PREP AMBER SWET!!! Amber was laughing at my GOFFNESS!

"EW, GET AWAY FROM MEH, STOP LOKING AT MEH BEFOUR I CALL UR DAD, U PREPS!!!!!!!!111" I screamed, pulling meh windo shut. Sudenly Curt enter'd.

"Hi, Mel, I want'd 2 find u," he said.

"What do u want 2 tawk bout Curt?" I asked.

"I luv u,"

"….Srsly?"

"Srsly, I may just be a male scalpull smut but im also a Satinsit and I wuv u," We compresed each over and mad out until…..Willo found us.

"U LUDACRIS TURDS!!!!" she wailed.

"This isnt any prep-related thing, I swear Willy!"

"Why did u just brake my heart?!!!" Willo cryd, tears pouring out her blu eyes.

"Cuz I wuv her"

I passed out and banged my head on the tubb and skill.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Willo toke the last of her stuf out and in2 her car. She is movin out becuz she realized she was a prep and not a true goff like me and Curt.

"Bye , Willow Isabe'lla Rachel Hannah Diablo Tara Eliza Beth Mag Kriss Krisss Stephanie Way! U was teh best BFFae ive ever has othr then Kurt!" I shooted after she stared up teh car, she drewve awai, leaving me wit Curt.

"My tat hurtz" he said.

I stoped. "How?"

"I have an evil feling" he said, I loked up and saw a huge floating ad and something horrible hapend.

"NO!!!!111" I bellowed, it was…………………………………………………..the prep Ambr Swet singing.

"Lets have some fun, this beet ish sick

I wanna take a suck on ur zydrate stick.

I wanna have sum fun, thers no cops

I wannt ake a suck on ur zydrate lollipop" Amber sung, she had braght blond ehair w/ a shirt wit tat PREP paris hilton on it and PINK leggins, PINK is the new PREP COLR!!!!

"How did Ambr get so fameous?" I asked nervously Curt.

"Cuz ppl luv me!" I turned and screemed when I saw Ambr Swet climbin up the driveway, her platinum blonde hair blowin in the wind. She had a large pear of glasses on and her pompom was in its leash beside her.

"But, ur up ther!" I stutered.

"Tats a music videeoh u twarp!" Ambr snarled, she blew smoke at me and put it out on Kert.

"Wats the matter, Ambr? 2 much preppness?" I smirked.

"U got Grav rober kiled!!1" Ambr yeled at me.

"So? He was meh man" I said.

"He was meh b/f and z-keper away u twerp!" she screamed at me, she begun 2 cri and she slaped me in teh head.

"Get off of meh girl u useless pep!" Kurt shooted, shoveling Ambr down.

"My daddi liked tat!" Amber snuharled.

"Not nearlee as muc as I did," Cert said, crackin his knuckulls. Ambr walked away and sudenly, the huge ad thingy tat I dont no wat it is but its hovering begun 2 fall down.

"Holly poo! Run!" Curt caled out. Curt, Ambr and myself begun 2 run away. The thing crassed in2 the house and electricidy blew everywhere, Ambr screamed as her face blue up and a rush of images flew thru meh head.

"NEVER!!!1111" Ambr screamed, her lon gblue hair blew in the wind as she gribed a showrd tightly.

"Is…is your name Melaine?" a young, pale, teenage girl asked myself.

"This is a ten seckond op'era" Pavee Largoh sang, shofing his crawtch out.

"I am not prep," a girl wearing a huge hot pink dres n buny ears said.

"Help….me melly" Grav rober said, in a cage.

"MELANIE! MELANIE1 wak up!" I stirred from my slumber and loked up, Curt was standing above wit Ambr, who was still facless.

"My career as the new Xtina Aghyoulairah is over, thankz 2 u," Ambr gruwled.

"Guys, I had a vision, not even due 2 z," I said.

"ORLY?" Ambr said.

"Grav rober isn't ded…at least, not yet," I siad.

"WhERE IS HE?!!!1111" ambr screamed.

"Idk…I only saw him inside a cag…just, wats happenin?" I asked.

"The end of technology"

My eyes widened and I had another mbm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"OHMG!!!!11111!!!!!!111"

I screened arund n around, OMGFGG!!!! The technogloy had nended!!

"Calm down, lser," Ambr smirked throgh her face meat.

"Im chil, im teh chill chill chilly est" I mawcked.

"We need 2 get outta here n find some moar surviors" Kcurt decided. We all tsood up and walked t2 the outside. W ealked n walked n walekd until we saw a laydee walk outta teh suerrrs.

"Where ish I? Why am I in this deek futre?" teh gurl ask'd.

"Dont u mean present?" I asked.

"W/e" she dismised.

"Weight an min….UR A PREP!!1" I shouted, poainting 2 teh pink dres she was wearing.

"I am not prep," she said. She turned and loked at teh cab drivin fourward.

"Wat r u?" she asked, teh car hit her directlee and blod splatered all over us.

"How did tat car wark?" Ambr asked.

"Tats a very question," Kurt said, i loked as a group of PREPZ! God I hat enheethme SO much wlaked by u,sj maing 2 Justin timberlake on a large iPOD.

"TAT JUST RAYZES FURTHER ?S!" Cart shooted. Grisping his hair.

"Weight…I saw tat girl in my vision, everting is COMING TRUE!" I shooted between my lipz. I loked at teh falen blimp thing and saw Pavee Lahrgoo on it.

"This is a ten seckond op'era!!!" Pave saynge, shofving his cawrtch out for teh pleasure of his fanz.

"OOOOO11111 have meh bbz pavee!" a young 10 year old gurl shooted, she ran up 2 teh screen and begun 2 kiss him, but electrued herself and dead.

"Ok…we ned an plan," Ambr decided.

"Lets just strom GENEcoh," I sugested.

"Tat works..wit teh halp of a friend…" Kurt said, smirking. His smirk made me chagrin and I swoned.

"U have got 2 be frekin kdiding me" Amer grolwe.d.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Thiiiiinnnngngssssszzz u sec in teh gravyardddddd"

I mad meh wai w/ kurt n AMBR TAT STUPIK PRUP thro teh gravyerd n we saw doznns o fpeple gwrevcrying in the cgoraveyd.

"Y r u all cryin lik prpz?" I asked.

"U UNGRATfUL TURD!!!" a man shooted at meh.

"Dont stan so cloze 2 meh gf u pep,' Cart says 2 teh man.

"plz, pep, were morning." A blac women said 2 us.

"who?" Ambr ask'd.

"Betty white, she fnyl dead at 135 yrs old," the women said, wheping in2 antrs arms.

"Oh….meh…………peaches…." Ambr said; shee crid n cut her rists.

"ROSE MAS MEH FAV GOLDEN GURL!!!!!!111" Ambr shrieked.

"Join teh morning gurl," a man siad. Ambr whaled and whaled until the preest put a sleper huld on2 her and she fall donw.

"Lets go find ur friend Curty," I said.

******************************************

"WAT TEH FOD CART?!?!?!?!1" I screened.

"Y r u so mad? U didnt no tat meh mom was Miracle groeh?" Kurt saked.

"U R A PREP!!!!!111" I screened at miracle.

"God shal punish u for bashing his name…wat do u both wan thelp w/?" Miracle said.

"We ned u 2 gather ur rag tag armee togetver so we can beat genco," Kurt asked.

"OK, I can do tat, Ily kurty," I gaged as Kurt's PREP, GOD I AHTE THEM SO MUCH!1111 mom hugged him and kised him on the dead.

"Lets get this war start'd," I demanded. Miracle roled her is and smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Lets intro urselvz 2 teh PREPZ reading this,"

I smiley'd at teh PREPZ, GOD I HATE TEHM So0000 MCVUH!!!! And waved aur armee of AWESOME GOFFICK PEEPS XCPT FOR MIRACLE..

"Meh spezizal gift ish tat im hawt…N BA1" Curtnee Luve said, brandsihin 2 butcher knifes.

"I is a master…AT REPOZEZZNS" ntatehn walce gruled, shoving a 3 at every1.

"I IS NOT PEP!!!1 I iz….AN WARROHR!"? Ambr screndmed, shoveng up a HUGE, OMF FREKAING HUGE sowrd tat was AMBR…OMG AMBR SWORD AND AMBER SWEt! TAT IS SOOOO funyny omg lol.

"Is…is you're name Melainer?" a young pale girl ask'd mself, poking outta natahns' robe.

"GET BACK IN THERE SLAVE!" Natahn bomed, shoving the gurl in2 his robe.

"Those shlal fear us!" MIRACLE THE STUPID PREP!!!!!! sun, hopin around LIKE THE PREP SHE IS!!!!

"Hi, im gona kil, lets get goin'" Kurt said, waving 2 me.

"Lets get it goin" I demannd'd.

**************************************************************************

Teh team and I stod in front of GENECO, and loked at teh reevolvein dors.

"Wats our move?" Ambr ask'd.

"….Full frontal assault," I said. Meh crew rose hour tols and charge'd. We looked inside and saw 10 dozen henchies w/ weapons point'd at us n Prof. Jewpiter Dumbelldoor w/ a smurk on her face.

"Kill" she order'd


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"….Oh my fod" I sayd. Soooo many henchies were round us and they pointed their guns at us.

"Do something!" Ambr gruled. I stuter'd n shoffed Nathan in front of us. He was shot in2 a blody pulp.

"Kil them!" Jewpitar Dumbleedorea shooted, spitin on every1.

"NEVER!!!1111" Ambr screamed, her lon gblue hair blew in the wind as she gribed a showrd tightly. She belohed n threw a THOOM!arung n cut of every1s heads.

"Top tat, stupid Jewpitar, always tryin 2 mul8 meh bro," Ambr teese'd. Jewpitar gorlwed n tun'ed in21 a huge lobstrer monsture n grab'd ambr, sheh screm'd as Jewpaitr ated her and spit her guts n stuf out on2 the floor.

"RAWRRAWRWRARRR!11" Jupitar sorrd as she destroed geneCO.

"Y r u destroin teh companee u work fo?" Curtneey asked.

"…Does not compute" Jewpiter said, explodign shortly after21 n sparying blod on whevery1.

"Paradoxs alys kil big ugly lobster monsters" Cohurtneye smurkd'.

"Cungratz"

Every1 began 2 shook n a white lieth flusehd us n every1 diseaperd n I woke up n I loked round.

"Herro?" I ask'd. I only saw 1 thing in a single rom……………………….GrraveRobr in an cage.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"WHERE IS EVERY1 GRA VEROB ER?!?!"!111" I ask'd Frantickalee, shakn GRAVEROBER MY LONG LOST BB.

"IDK" he loked round n suddenlee……………………………………….EVERYTHING LIT UP N WE JUMPD N OMG IT WAS SOOOOOO SCRRY N GOFFICK COL. N thar was screns of meh crew.

"O lok, meh pepz," I say, I lok at teh creuw n…NO! curtmeee was about 2 get ATACK'D!

"RUN COURTENEEYW!!!!!!!!" I shooted but it was 2 late, she got puumdp ful o/ durgs n heroine n her eyes blow out n her head blew up n her kiler ran away.

"WHO MERDERD CURTNENY?!!!" I screened. Grav eborrebr gav meh a 'wtg u takin'?' smirk n then smirk'd over 2 teh other comaers. 1 by 1 they all died.

"I HAV NO REGREST….I WAS MOSTLY FILER!!" miracle shooted as she got her hed shooted off.

"Were teh lasst 1s left…we shld run" I deemandd. Grav rbbr n I began 2 run until we was face 2 face wit………………………………………………………………….rottee larhgoh.

"U LUDACRIS TERDS!" Roti belowed.

"…Got any goffick weapons 2 kil this prep?" I asked desparetleryl.

"…No" he ansered.

"…We're bone'd" I said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Grav Rober needs 2 die!" Rottee demnd.

"NEVA!" I shooted, giving this prep da midlle fingah.

"He cauzed teh black out, hell keel u 2!" Rottee bom'd.

"….No…u didn't?" I asked goffickly.

"…I want'd 2 escape but I acidentlaly did so" Graveberoroberr revealed. I wept GOFFICKLY! Grave robber was a PREP! NO BETTER THAN ThOSE HORRIBLE PREPS MIRACLE AND AMBR!!!!

"Chose ur fate melaine: stay wit teh 50 cent grav rober or kil him and ill give u geneco, for u se, I has cancer n im bald n all n I want u 2 be meh air" rottee decided, tossing meh a hand gun.

"…U BOTH R PREPZ!!1111" I shooted, I rose the gun n shootd Rotti in the hed, then grave rober. I fell down n cried tears of blod evryweher and wept.

"Y u cryin' melanine?"

I loked up n saw……………………………………………………………………..WILLOW

"WILLO! MY ONLY NON PREP FIEND =LEFET!!!1" I dperesilly sc4ennned. We ran in2 each otherz armz. She was lokin' so pretty in her Hot Topic everything.

"Where do we go from hjere?" Willoh ask'd.

"I think home," I said. SUDDENLY……………………….two needles come from behind n injeected us both wit tat stuff, u no tat stuff in hospitals tat puts u out…o satan, wats tat stuff caled? Anyways, we was both put out by some guy and fell un-consciosuwezz.

**************************************************************************

"….Gahhh," I sayd, I loked n I was……..CHAIND 2 A WAL!

"WILLO!!! WHERE R U?!?!" I shooted. I loked n saw her, tyd n stuff to a table. She wook n startd cvregscreammignehr n omg this is SOOOOO scarrree.

"Well, Willow, you and your friend, Melanie Ivory Sophia Colleen Amanda Franco, are going to be seeing nothing but your favorite color in a short matter of time,"

I loked n it was………………A CEREAL KILER!!! OMG WE WERE HIS TARGETS!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"Meh name ish not tat anymo1111 my name is Mealine Ivoree Soffpheeah Coll'een Amanduh Brittanee Jasmin Tearah Neptune Jamie Rumor Loonah Bunnie Jennee Kelley Kellee Kelli Kelly Zighdriate Kristeena Penelope Gwendolyna Franco!!!1" I shoted blankly at him.

"Well, Melanie Ivory Sophia Colleen Amanda Brittany Jasmine Tara Neptune Jamie Rumer Luna Bunny Jenny Kelley Kellee Kelli Kelly Zydrate Kristina…God, you have a long name," he sayd 2 us, panteing four breff.

"WAT DO U WANT?!?!?!?!!!1" I scremad. He gave me a "u no im sexy but evil" lohk n smerk'd.

"I'm gonna kill you both for causing the deaths of Rotti Largo, Grave Robber, Courtney Harrison and some others," he expalidn as he sjhrerpen'd a nife.

"hai…I no u1 ur dextr! Americas fav cereal killah!" willow remember'd. he smirked again n I spat at him. He glar'd et meh n threw a kniv at me.

"OMFG!!!!111111111 U PREP!!!!!" I whaled as I bled out from meh stomick.

"Is that the best retort you can summon? Prep?" dextar smurkd' form his teht.

"GOFFFFF LIVVEEEE!!!!" I lokd n Raven Gigi Samantha Jessica Brie Kristin Mallory Lyn Sara Mandi Nicky Yoko Sarah Jordana Janelle Erin Terri Audie Sefina Rylie Jackie Cassie Latifah ran n punchd detar out cold. She fred us n we cherd' n stuff.

"I LUV U RAVEN1111" I shoted.

"I wuv u 2, lets go shoppng" she sd.

"hot topci?" I ske.d

"No, mbe sears?" I lokd and slapd Raven.

"UR A PREPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111" I screm.d

"TAKE MY I S !! I d trhrate be bliedn." Ravne puled her I's out n bed 2 death.

"..lets go, scre tat prep!" I demandd. Willoh n I left dead Raven n jckkpoed pout Detrax n wen 2 shop.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

I juzt cumed out of teh surGEON;s office w/ new everting, from hawt topik's new epxanzion line of oregons. Willo wass wiating four meh, she waz texting on her BLACK cell.

"wat r we doing tonite, willoh?" I asked gothicaly.

"were going 2 see…………………………………………………

"JUST SAY IT WILOH!!!!1111111"

"The VAMPIRES~!'

"OMG THEY SUND SOOOOO GOFF!!!1 Whos in it/"

"this rly goffick lady sings n dos heavee matel guitar, her name I sNovember Lesley"

"u had me at metal"

* * *

4 hours later, we druve 2 the concert. We wore black and blod read everythng, tat highlited our enormously massive new bobbies. We luicly got somewhat fornt row sets.

"OMG THERES OPRAH!!!!!!" willoh pointed at an enormous blob in a big floaty box made out of solid titanaum metal. She was eatening an endless hole of kfc. I loked n saw…………………..TAT PREP DEXTER!!!!!!! OMfG I HATE HIM SO MUCH, I WISH HED GO JERKED OFF somewhere TAT WAS NOT TAHIS WAWEOMS CONCERT!

"OMG OMG OMG ITS STARTING!!!11" willo screamed, flailing more than I did when I met amy lee's great-great-granddaughter, amy lee teh 4th. The kurtins opnd n a big ball of smoke, which I wished killed TAT PREP DEXTAR!!! Went off. A buncha ppl walked up n the smoke cleered n I mayde a horrificially horrifinyn discoveeree:

NOVEMBER LESELY WAS A PREP!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Since I forgot to do earlier, I might as well do it: I don't own any of the non-original characters or lyrics or whatever. They belong to whomever made them. The only things that are mine are the OCs and the freebased grammar.**

**

* * *

**

"OH S8TIN!!! THIS IS A PREP!!!!" I loked in whorrore as November Lesely walked to the mike….in a _pink_ dress. Pink is the national collour of prep. This goff wannab was a ugly, pale, prep.

"We are The Vamps….1, 2, 3, 4!!!" tat STUPID FAHT PREP NOVMEBER screenda.

"who is te rest of the band?" I asked willoh, who was DANCING FOOLIsHLY WITH MALICE.

"te ehdrumemr is named Anya Puckerman, shes such a hardcore goff, she bleeched her entire warduhrobuhe of any colours," I loked n saw stupd Anya smokin a cig n druming lik she had add.

"the guitarist, hes Beck Duff, a total hottee," I turn'd n saw the guy, backing up STEWPItD UGLY PREP NOVEMBER /w vocals n guitar.

"N teh blondie, shes Joy Turner, she just replaced a couple bassits who died when 2 ppl try'd 2 mak thme convert form listenng 2 NIN 2 Skippy Puipy" I turnd again n saw a trahsee SECOND PREP struming a bass guitr n a cnythised keeboard.

"Tats it, U ALL WILL SUFER FOR UR CRIMES AGAINST LA VIE GOFFIQUE!!!" I below'd. I ran up on stage n grabbed teeh mick npuild it form Novmbrrr.

"Who is this bloody wanker?!" November hised.

"….U talk Londin talk?" i gasped.

"I'm British, you bloody wanker!" Nobbembr sadi rudly. I burst out laughing, cause this PREP sonnded like a freaking carton charaterc.

"Dud…don't laugh at this chick, ull get punished" willoh said. I shrekd, where the peechez did she come from?

"ANYA! Show our guests how you beat that group of fourteen year-old kids to pulp, please?" Aunyeah lokd up from her drums n threw her cig down, sotmpeing it.

"It wasn't me who lughed, it was WILLOW!!! She says u look like a prep! U look so preppy, u look like justin bepr n milee cyrs' spawn!!1" I shooted. Willo gave me a 'I h8 u, u puhg fuhglee prep' lok n Anya began to march 2 her.

"OH SNA-YP!" Joy hoted. Anya whip'd Becks white studded belt buckle off n whipped it around a lot. She loked like a really pissed off goff ninja. Like tat saxmaphone player, Chaley DuhAngelus.

"Prepare to lose all control, of your life AND your bowels," Anya sneered coldly.

"O SNAP!" Joy shooted louder as she play'd her instruments. Anya jumped around like an uhmayzin nnjah n chase'd willoh around a lott.

"U SUCK U PREP! AMY LEE IS SUCH A BETTER SONGER THAN U!!" I screeched.

"Shut the hell up, you idiot!" TAT EVIL PREP DEXTIR HECKELLED from the audinecne. November smurked lik the uglee prpe she wass n turnd 2 her corowd.

"Here's proof I can sing…1234!!!" Beck started an amensignly powerful beet n November begun 2 sing:

"Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter! Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter! Don't bring around a cloud to rain my pa-a-rade!" I stod ther gapped as november, bek n joy, who was now beating drums, pianee, synth, bass n ukelle. I h8 2 said tit, but I was gettn pwn'd.

"Nobody, no, nobody---is gonna RAIN ON My-y-y Para-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ade!"

"omg…."

"That's right, Melanie Ivory Sophia Colleen Amanda Brittany Jasmine Tara Neptune Jamie Rumer Luna Bunny Jenny Kelley Kellee Kelli Kelly Zydrate…God, shorten your bloody name, thank you. _I_, unlike Amy Lee, can _actually sing_,"

I stood there in shock for so long; I lost any control I had left over my bowels.


End file.
